


Intrusive

by juliet_oscar



Series: welcome to the lover's club, asshole [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anxiety, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Hand Jobs, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliet_oscar/pseuds/juliet_oscar
Summary: "Ever since yesterday at the inn, Eddie had been thinking about the next time they would have sex, worrying about it would be more accurate. He had already berated himself for letting his excitement get ahead of him the day before and allowing them to have unprotected sex (because oral sex was absolutely sex, no matter what Bill Clinton said), but there was no way he could let it happen again."This is a follow up to "The Very Center of the Earth" but you don't necessarily have to read that first.





	Intrusive

When they arrived in LA, Eddie was exhausted. He had never had much luck sleeping on planes. Richie, on the other hand, had slept almost the full six hours, his head on Eddie’s shoulder, snoring loudly. It was hard to be annoyed about something so cute, but still, Eddie wished he’d been a bit quieter. 

Richie was still groggy as they loaded into an Uber and headed back to his place. Eddie was kind of nervous about the whole thing. Richie had lived alone for years, this was his space, and suddenly Eddie was moving in entirely unplanned. But there was also something exciting about seeing where Richie slept and watched TV and brushed his teeth. 

When they got to the apartment, Richie opened the door with a theatrical bow, welcoming him to his “humble abode.” It was a fairly good-sized space, especially compared to some of the apartments he’d seen in New York. It was clear that Richie had lived here for years. There were piles of magazines and papers on the end table that looked like they hadn’t been disturbed in ages. The blue couch that was pushed up against a wall under a large window was worn and a bit sun-bleached but comfortable looking. 

“You can put your stuff in the bedroom,” Richie said gesturing to the door off the small hall between the living room and kitchen, “I’m going to go get the rest of your shit, so the cabbie doesn’t break his back lifting two tons of clothing out of his trunk.”

The bedroom had the same lived-in warmth as the living room. The bed was covered in a plaid duvet, and the dresser had multiple drawers left open. Eddie set his things down and proceeded to look around further. He closed the dresser drawers and inspected the contents of the closet. He heard Richie enter the apartment, and he knew he should go help him with his bags, but something poking out from under the bed caught his eye. He picked the object up and turned just as Richie came through the bedroom door. 

Eddie grinned, “Wow, Tozier, I’ve never known you to be so well prepared,” he said, holding one end of a strip of a least twenty condoms.

Richie blushed, and wow, Eddie loved being able to fluster him. 

“You really shouldn’t be keeping these on the floor, it’s not very sanitary,” he joked, well it was mostly a joke. 

Richie moves to take the condoms from him, but Eddie was having too much fun to let that happen. He took a couple of steps back until the back of his legs hit the bed and held the condoms above his head. 

“What is this, your lifetime supply? You know these things expire after like 5 years, right?”

“This would only last one weekend with your mom,” Richie said with a grin.

Eddie laughed, and Richie took the opportunity to try to grab the condoms from him. Eddie realized what he was doing and tried to twist away from him but ended up falling back onto the bed. Suddenly Richie was above him, straddling his hips, pinning his arms above his head. 

Eddie let out a ragged breath. This turn in their game surprised him. More than that, he was surprised at how much he enjoyed Richie pinning him down. The feeling of helplessness that was assuaged by his trust in Richie sent a shiver down his spine and had him shifting under the other man’s weight. 

Richie stayed where he was for a few breaths before he pressed down and kissed Eddie roughly. 

The kiss was all tongue and teeth. Richie released Eddie’s hands, and Eddie buried them in Richie’s hair. He felt a bit ridiculous, they were 40 for Christ’s sake, and they were making out like horny teenagers, but they’d never got to do this as teenagers, and it felt really, really good. 

Without losing focus on the kiss, Richie began to fumble with the button on Eddie’s jeans, and Eddie froze. 

Ever since yesterday at the inn, Eddie had been thinking about the next time they would have sex, worrying about it would be more accurate. He had already berated himself for letting his excitement get ahead of him the day before and allowing them to have unprotected sex (because oral sex was absolutely sex, no matter what Bill Clinton said), but there was no way he could let it happen again.

It was so damn stupid because all he wanted was to touch Richie, to feel his hands on his skin, but there was a little voice in the back of his head listing statistics from the World Health Organization. 

“Rich, Richie,” he said almost at a whisper because he knew he was being stupid, and there was a part of him that didn’t want to bother Richie with his shit. 

Richie sat back immediately, brow furrowed.

“Everything alright, Eds?”

“Oh yeah,” he said because everything was fine; for a normal person, everything would be great, but, “well no, I don’t know.”

Richie stood carefully and repositioned himself to sit next to Eddie. Eddie sat up. The magic of the moment was gone, the comforting weight of Richie above him was gone, now all that was left was an uncomfortable silence. Richie was looking at him, and it was all a bit overwhelming, so Eddie clenched his eyes shut, but he could still feel his stare. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. What the hell must Richie be thinking?

“Eds,” Richie said cautiously, “can you talk to me, please? I’m kinda freaking out over here.”

When Eddie opened his eyes, he saw Richie looking at him with concern. He should have ignored that fucking voice in his head, just let Richie fuck him, it would have been so much better than this. 

“Um,” Eddie began, “I’d been thinking, do you think before we do anything… else, we could get tested? It’s not that I think… it’s just, I know it’s stupid, but some STIs are asymptomatic, and sometimes they take a while to manifest and...”

He trailed off. While he said all this, he refused to look at Richie, but then he felt the other man’s hand on his chin, tipping his face up to look at him. 

“Of course we can get tested,” Richie said looking at him incredulously, “that’s not a stupid thing to ask or an, I don’t know, over the top demand,” he paused, “did you think I was going to be mad at you for asking?” 

“I just,” Eddie stammered, “it’s absurd. We’ve already done stuff, but yesterday I was…”

He struggled to come up with the right word. 

“Horny,” Richie suggested. 

“Yes,” Eddie said, flush creeping up his cheeks, “and I wasn’t thinking. I mean, You had my dick in your mouth yesterday, if I was going to catch anything from you I probably already have it,” he paused, trying not to think too much about the truth of what he’d just said, “but maybe not and each time we do something we’re increasing our risk of infection and, and any normal person wouldn’t be thinking about infection rates when they’re about to have sex, but that’s all I can think about. So yeah, I thought you’d be mad because my fucked up brain is giving you blue balls.”

Richie laughed, right in his face, a big loud laugh. When he caught his breath, he looked Eddie in the eyes.

“Eds, I like your fucked up brain. And if you said you never wanted me to touch you sexually again, I would happily spend the rest of my life holding your hand and cuddling you as you fall asleep,” he paused then said with a grin, “Then taking care of everything else on my own.”

His expression was so sincere that Eddie couldn’t help but smile slightly in response. 

“I want you, Eds, but only in ways you’re comfortable with.”

Eddie took a deep breath and tipped his head against Richie’s shoulder. 

“I just don’t understand why I can’t be normal and just have sex with you because I want to, I really want to.” 

“I know you, Eddie, I was never expecting normal.”

Eddie chuckled and pressed his face deeper into Richie’s shoulder. 

“Okay, I just want to make sure we are on the same page,” Richie said, “we’ve already established I have plenty of condoms, but you would rather wait until we can both get tested before we go any further?”

He must have seen the look of concern on Eddie’s face because he continued, “which is absolutely more than fine.”

Eddie nodded.

“Okay,” Richie whispered and then pulled Eddie close. 

They sat like that for a while, just breathing each other in. Eddie was still mad at himself for letting his obsessive shit get in the way of what was likely going to be a great evening, but he tried to relax and convince himself that Richie really didn’t mind. 

Eventually, Richie said, “do you have any idea how excited 15-year-old Richie would be just knowing he’d get to hold you like this without being afraid of what everyone might think?”

Eddie smiled and kissed him gently.

“I mean, that little pervert also had a lot of ideas about other things we could do, but we can save all that for later.” 

“Well,” Eddie said, looking up at him through his lashes, “you know, the chances of transmitting an STI through a handjob are negligible, especially if both parties wash their hands beforehand.” 

“Yeah?” Richie said with a smirk.

Eddie nodded.

Richie jumped to his feet and headed in the direction of the small attached bathroom. 

“Eduardo, let’s go!” Richie shouted over the sound of the sink faucet, “if you don’t get your ass in gear, I’m starting without you.”

Eddie hopped up and hurried to join Richie at the sink.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the long wait on this, the past few weeks have been ridiculous for me. But the cross-country move is done and my new apartment finally has wifi so I'm hoping to have another fic up soon.
> 
> A note on OCD: As a person with OCD, I hate when writers make any character who is even remotely organized or cleanly be obsessive-compulsive because that it a very limited understanding of what the disorder actually is. I wasn't planning to diagnose Eddie with anything specific but as I wrote this so much of it was based on my own personal experience that it felt clear that my version of Eddie has OCD. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
